The present invention pertains to an alarm for alerting a vehicle driver as well as his passengers to the fact that the driver is dozing or incapable of devoting continuous attention to his driving, and more particularly pertains to the generation of attention commanding visual and/or audible signals upon the driver failing to maintain a firm grip upon the steering wheel.
The menace of vehicle drivers, dulled by want of sleep or under the influence of drugs or alcohol, to themselves, their passengers, other motorists, and pedestrians need not be dwelt upon as the public is frequently apprised of the grisly statistics pertaining to the deaths and serious injuries resulting therefrom. Also of great importance is the mental anguish and loss of support suffered by friends and relatives of the victims of the incapacitated or what might be termed the "dozing driver". Of lesser importance but nonetheless great importance is the property loss pertaining to automobiles as well as to roadside property and structures.
Dozing drivers and/or his passengers are often unaware of the driver being incapacitated insofar as the driver being able to maintain a reasonably safe degree of attentiveness to his driving.